Perfect Gift
by Ginakabina
Summary: When Victoria's birthday rolls around and no one remembers it.Plato and Mungojerrie think that they know how to win Victoria's affections. Yep it's a Victoria/Plato and a Victoria/Mungojerrie story..For Laite's Birthday Contest!
1. PART ONE

For Laitie's Birthday Contest!

Mungojerrie-Mistoffelees-Victoria- Plato-Alonzo

* * *

><p>The pure white queen pranced across the dirt, her bushy tail bobbing up and down with every step she took. Her white pelt shined angelically in the sunlight. Her face had a anxious tense to it, her pink nose wiggled as she smelled the air. One more day until she was a year old, and nobody remembered it. Not even her own brothers, Alonzo and Mistoffelees! Not her best friends, Electra, Etcetera and Jemima. Not even her foster mother, Jellylorum or her foster father, Munkustrap. Or the tribe leader, Old Deuteronomy! She huffed, she could go on and on- No one remembered that tomorrow was her first birthday! She saw her brothers hanging out with their friends, Plato and Mungojerrie. Victoria closed her blue eyes and walked over to them.<p>

" Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

Alonzo tilted his white and black head " Nope. Not really. Do you know what tomorrow is Misto?"

" No…" The tuxedo tom put a black paw on his leg.

The calico tom, Plato, looked at Victoria, his green eyes sparkled in curiosity " What is tomorrow, Victoria?"

" Yeah, What's tomorrow?" Mungojerrie questioned.

Victoria opened her white mouth, but was interrupted by the one and only Pouncival- notorious for butting into other cat's conversations " Hey, Misto, Lonzie! Come here!"

The white queen felt her pink collar choke her slightly as she twisted her head to watch her brothers follow Pouncival. " Anyways…Tomorrow is my birthday and Misto or Alonzo didn't remember it!" Victoria grunted and hopped off the old table she was sitting on and walked away.

" Too bad. You don't think that Misto and Lonzie are going to do a surprise party for Vic?" The tiger striped tom asked.

Plato itched his ear " They would of mentioned it.."

At that moment- as if a lightning bolt had struck them in the head, Plato and Mungojerrie got an idea- they should get Victoria something very special for her birthday, that would win the affections of the snow white queen.

" Hey… I got to go…. I think my Momma called me.." Plato meowed abruptly as he jumped off the old table.

Mungojerrie followed his movements " Yeah.. Me too."

* * *

><p>The tiger striped queen gazed at her long sharp claws and looked up at her brother " You want MY advice?.. Queen Advice?"<p>

" Yeah, Teazer I guess I do.." Mungojerrie looked at his twin sister hoping that she had some advice. After all she was a queen…

Rumpelteazer giggled " Well, What is it? Hurry it up! I gotta go looting in a few minutes!"

" If it was your birthday.." Mungojerrie looked at the ground, with a nervous grin on his face.

" OUR birthday isn't for another half year!"

" It's a hypothetical question, Teazer!" The tom spat at his sister.

Rumpelteazer cocked her head as she scratched it " What does hypothetical mean? I mean I hear other cats saying it but…What does it mean?"

" I really don't know. But- If it was our birthday and no one remembered it"

" No one remembered our birthday?" Rumpelteazer yowled as she continued itching her carroty fur, she might of caught fleas.

With his Cockney Accent, Mungojerrie spat " How would you feel if a tom surprised you with a gift?"

" I'd be overjoyed! Wait, Why are you asking this? Who's birthday is coming up?"

" If you were a high class queen. I mean a really really pretty queen what would you want? I mean a really, really, really beautiful queen, Almost like Victoria." Mungojerrie blushed as he said Victoria.

Green eyes wide, The female queen smiled " VICTORIA! I think that Victoria would like to get a collar. A new one! A…. blue one! It would match her eyes!"

" Thanks, Rump!" Mungojerrie called out as he ran out the open door.

" Don't come back till you're a father!"

Mungojerrie stopped himself and shook his head.. Something was wrong with his sister, mentally.

He knew EXACTLY where to get a blue collar! For the magnificent, extraordinary, snow white queen- Victoria.

* * *

><p>The calico tom walked into his door, passing his brother, Admetus who was sleeping on the couch. He peeked into his sister's room.<p>

" My favorite pimp oil is Old Spice. I don't understand why people think that Axe is better than Old Spice.. It smells really nice and Mactacular like a Mac Daddy or Totoro …I mean people can buy Old Spice on a welfare check… I wonder if Tugger's owner wears Old Spice or Axe.. I mean, I can smell it on him sometimes. On his remarkable fluffy fur. I'm thinking it's Old Spice because it smells better than Axe." Plato heard Etcetera talking to herself about Old Spice? Maybe this wasn't a good idea; asking Cettie for advice and all. Plato turned around quickly and walked right out the door, passing Admetus again. Maybe he could talk to one of Victoria's other friends.. Like Jemima.

The calico tom scanned the Junkyard for the rust colored calico queen kit, He spotted her- She was gazing at a blossom that hung ever so perfectly onto a tree. Plato slowly strolled near Jemima.

" Hello Plato.. Wonderful day isn't it?" Jemima batted her round eyes.

Plato nodded " Yeah.. Can I ask your advice about something?"

" Sure.."

" You promise not to tell no one.." Plato's face did not hide his anxiety.

" I promise."

Plato closed his eyes and exhaled " I kind of like Victoria, a lot and since tomorrow is her birthday and apparently no one else remembered it. So I want to surprise her and maybe that will make her like me? But I don't know what to get her…"

A round stunning beam emerged on Jemima's small face " Oh Plato. That's romantic. Knowing Victoria loves fancy things I would imagine that she would enjoy a beautiful blue collar that would complement her eyes.."

"I think I have a blue collar at home that I can give her! Thank you so much, Jem!" Plato started to walk away.

" Oh and Plato.." Jemima mewed.

" Yes?" Plato gulped.

Jemima shook her head " I know that tomorrow is Victoria's birthday."

* * *

><p>Plato chuckled to himself, and began to continue walking back to his den. There, he found Admetus still lounging on the couch and Etcetera talking to herself in her room. The calico found his box of collars and began rummaging around in them, he had yellow collars, red collars, green collars, spiked collars. But- Could not find his only blue collar. He groaned, Where could it be? Wrecking his room, Plato stared at the carpeted ground. Nothing… Where is it? Maybe he should ask his siblings? Plato left his room and walked into Pouncival's room that he shared with Tumblebrutus.<p>

" Pounce, have you seen my blue collar? I need it for something…"

Pouncival's amber eyes twinkled " Why do you need it? Don't you have a thousand other collars?"

" It's something special… Have you seen it or not?" A huff was heard from Plato's mouth.

" ….. Maybe…" Pouncival rolled onto his back and spun around, his calico brushing up against the floor.

Pouncival's brother bared his teeth and sharp claws " Tell me, Pounce."

" Tumble had it last, he was trying to impress Electra!" The hyper calico swallowed his saliva that started to appear at his mouth.

From across the room, Tumblebrutus- who was silently listening to his sibling's conversation. " Cettie has it now.."

Plato stared at his younger brother " You didn't!" He tried his best to ignore his younger, annoying, hyper, obsessive sister. But, it was worth it. Plato hissed at his brothers and went to Etcetera's room.

" Totoro would NEVER fight over grub with Jiji!" Etcetera spat with her tongue drooping out of her mouth.

" What? Never mind.. Anyways do you have my blue collar?" Plato was determined to retrieve his collar for the precious Victoria.

" I have confirmed that Tugger's owner's favorite pimp oil is Old Spice. You wanna go to Tugger's den and smell him for yourself?"

" NO." Plato hated The Rum Tum Tugger, because he always attracts Etcetera. Tugger was TWICE Etcetera's age and always was jiggling his crotch in her face.

" Cool Ranch Doritos. Here's your collar, Plato." Etcetera pointed to the blue collar on the dresser with her tail.

In the back of Plato's mind, A Halleluiah Chorus sang. He snatched the collar and ran out the room.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie quickly dashed into the local Petco, there he could find thousands and thousands of collars for Victoria. He halted his body from step any farther, his face twisted into an indescribable expression. A ugly, disgusting, stinky, repulsive Pollicle was right in front of him- It's tongue dangled out of its jaws, which reminded him of Etcetera at certain times. The odor coming from it's mangy fur was horrendous! The fur on the Pollicle appeared to be a light brown but on certain spots on the fur it was dark ginger. It was obvious that the Pollicle had been rolling around in something disgusting. Mungojerrie curled his upper lip up and snarled.<p>

" Come on, Sparky" It's human yanked on the Pollicle's leash. Mungojerrie's tail swung back in forth as he strolled down the aisles.

A little girl squealed " Lookie Mommy a kitty!" Mungojerrie felt himself being picked up and almost choked, his green eyes sparkled as he caught a glimpse of the cat collars. If only the little girl would put him down. The tiger striped kitty kicked and scratched his way out of the little girl's arms.

" Mommy! The kitty scratched me!" The little girl wailed, with bright red blood streaming down her arm.

The little girl's mother picked her daughter up, She reminded Mungojerrie of…Bombalurina? The mother's wide hips and round bosom. Not to mention the fiery red hair. " Oh Amelia, I'm so sorry! Let's get that fixed up. That mongrel can might have given you an infections or worms!" Even that voice sounded like Bomba's. A sultry, sexy seductive voice. But, she acted like Demeter. Mungojerrie shrugged and glared at all of the collars. He found a light crystal blue. The same color of Victoria's eyes.

" Perfect." Mungojerrie mouthed as he snatched the collar off of the shelf and into his mouth. He then waddled out of the Petco with the stolen collar in his jowls. He knew that Victoria would just LOVE it. Mungojerrie's heart thumped and raced as he swung back and forth to the Jellicle Junkyard.

* * *

><p>PART ONE UP. I DON'T OWN CATS.<p> 


	2. PART TWO

WELCOME TO PART TWO

* * *

><p>Today- Was the day. Victoria's birthday. Mungojerrie and Plato sat on the old car, sunning. Acting as if nothing happened yesterday.<p>

" So… Jerrie.. Did you get Vic anything for her birthday?" The calico tried his best to conceal his secret.

Mungojerrie stretched and flipped his tongue out " Yep, a pretty blue collar. I'll think she'll like it."

In Plato's mind it was as if a record scratched, his heart stopped beating, his eyes popped out. " WHAT?"

" Yeah, I got Vic a blue collar. To match her eyes…Maybe it will make her like me?" The striped tom beamed with happiness.

Plato's breathing became more forced, he started to wheeze " WHAT?"

" Yes…What's the big deal Plato? Did you get her a blue collar to match her eyes too?" Moments later, Mungojerrie's eyes widened " You did didn't you?"

" I'm going to KILL you!" Plato pounced onto his friend biting his fur. Mungojerrie spun around and kicked the calico in the face.

" Maybe.. We need to see what Victoria says."

Plato squinted his eyes " Maybe.."

Mungojerrie began to walk off to find Victoria, with Plato behind him- Slowly trying to achieve biting Mungojerrie's tail so hard he wouldn't know what hit him.

" Oh my gosh! Guys, you two are so sweet!" Victoria purred as she nuzzled Mungojerrie's and Plato's necks.

The calico looked at his paws as Victoria nuzzled him " So, Vic, Which present do you like the most?"

" Plato, you know I don't pick favorites….. But If I HAVE to pick it would be…" Victoria looked at her two blue collars.

" Erm, Hi… Victoria." All heads turned to see the tom. " I got you this.."

The tom dragged a large fluffy pet bed. It was a wine-red, it had emerald feathers sticking up everywhere. It… was stunning . Mungojerrie and Plato both ogled the bed. Then looked at each other.

" It looks as if someone else had our idea…Except they outshined us." Plato whispered flatly.

" Yeah.."

Victoria's blue eyes broadened. She not only nuzzled the tom but LICKED his face. " Thank you so much, Coricopat! You are so charming!"

" Uhm. Happy Birthday, Victoria.. Hope you like OUR presents. We worked REALLY hard to get them." Plato yowled loudly before scurrying off in shame and in agony.

Mungojerrie nodded " Yeah, Happy Birthday, Victoria. I love you!"

" Oh, I love you too, Mungojerrie… Just in a friend way. Tell Plato I love him too, in a friend way." Victoria purred as Mungojerrie staggered away.

" I love you too, Victoria… In a romantic way." Coricopat hummed.

The white cat curled her fluffy tail around Coricopat's ebony face. " I, I think I love you too, Coricopat.. In a romantic way."

Coricopat touched noses with Victoria, his heart pounding. Victoria's delightful pink nose wiggled. She sneezed.

" Sorry." The white queen blushed, embarrassed.

"It's okay.." Coricopat snuggled closer to Victoria.

The blue eye queen set her body into her brand new pet bed. Coricopat followed and fell asleep snuggled close to Victoria.

" UGH! I can't believe I could be so stupid to think that a measly collar would win Victoria's affections! UGH!" Plato shook his head as he groaned.

Mungojerrie jogged towards Plato " Victoria says she loves me.. In a friend way!"

" Oh really?" Plato buried his face into his paws.

" She also says she loves you too." Plato's ears perked up as the tiger striped tom smiled " In a friend way."

" Oh…"

Mungojerrie smiled as he sat on the ground, his tail waving back and forth " It's just a queen.. There is THOUSANDS of other queens in the world….. Other queens will come.. But, Bye Bye I gotta go looting with Teazer.."

" Bye.."

The calico laid on the ground, wanting to die.

" Hi Plato.." A sweet voice cooed.

Plato glanced up, it was Jemima " Hi Jemmi."

" I think it was wonderful what you got Victoria.."

" Yeah… But she likes CORICOPAT's gift better." Plato grunted in anguish.

Plato's ears stood erect as Jemima bent down and softly nuzzled him on the snout " I love you Plato."

Forget Victoria.. " I love you too, Jemima.."

* * *

><p>TWIST ENDING I KNOW :)<p>

loveydovey14 helped meh! Thank you!

I don't own CATS.


End file.
